Amethyst Remembrance
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Les améthystes aiment les émeraudes et ces mêmes émeraudes aiment les améthystes. Tsuzuki et Hisoka vous invitent dans leurs pensées profondes envers leur partenaire. Bon voyage


Disclamer : Les persos de Yami no Matsuei ne sont pas à moi T_T

**P.O.V : Tsuzuki**

_P.O.V : Hisoka_

* * *

Amethyst Remembrance

I held a Jewel in my fingers

_Tes yeux me font penser à de magnifiques améthystes brutes. Biens qu'elles n'aient pas été taillées, leur beauté ne trouve pas d'égal ici-bas… Brillantes d'une tendresse me faisant rougir et fondre la carapace de glace emprisonnant mon cœur meurtri lorsque toi entre tous, TU me regardes tendrement._

**« De splendides émeraudes » voilà ce qui m'ait venu à l'esprit lorsque j'ai pour la première fois, plongé mon regard dans le tien… Il était glacial. Un jeune ange tombé du firmament, si jeune pour endosser un tel rôle de messager de la Mort. Toi, dont les yeux ne reflétaient pas la souffrance… Jeune ange que je me suis juré de protéger, regarde-moi. De tes yeux verts, soignes mes blessures…**

And went to sleep

The day was warm…

_Je ne me sens chez moi que dans tes bras. Tu m'as tant donné sans rien attendre en retour… Douce chaleur, tu es mon soleil… Illumine les ténèbres de ma mort de tes sourires…_

**Tu es la lumière de ma vie dans les ombres de l'autre monde, le seul qui atténue mes douleurs… Temps que je te tiendrai entre mes bras, je ne ressentirai jamais plus ce froid qui fait si mal, déchire mon cœur en mille morceau tel un poignard empoisonné. Tes sourires, si rares qu'ils n'en sont que plus beaux, tes regards qui s'adoucissent en se posant sur moi…**

Ah winds, winds were prosy

I said, I said "To Keep !"

_Les ténèbres de ton cœur te rongent de l'intérieur, je le sens… Mon protecteur, laisses-moi t'arracher à ces ombres. Je veux te garder près de moi, rien qu'à moi. C'est égoïste, je le sais mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi être égoïste juste cette fois…_

**Jamais tu ne seras comme ce monstre qui fait tant de mal, tu n'es pas lui et tu ne le seras jamais. Penses un peu à toi… Personne ne t'a jamais choyé comme tu le mérite. Si tu veux de moi, je serai cette personne qui prendra soin du petit ange que tu es… Fais de moi ce que tu veux…**

I held a Jewel in my fingers

And went to sleep

_Tes améthystes me font frissonner de Bonheur… Elles devraient m'effrayer d'après les autres qui ne savent que te juger sans te connaitre… Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Tes prunelles surnaturelles me rassurent plus que de raison…_

**Tes émeraudes se font plus vivantes et douces de jours en jours. Peu à peu, tu abandonnes cette dureté que ton passé t'avais forcé à porter. Tout en toi m'envoûte, tes yeux en premier et depuis le début de notre relation. Dois-je rester attentif aux moindres changements en toi sans en être troublé ? Que m'as-tu fais mon ange ?**

The day was warm…

I said, I said "To Keep !"

_Je change petit à petit grâce à toi, à ta présence et surtout pour toi. Je veux rester auprès de toi pour toujours mais je ne peux pas encore te le dire… Je ne suis pas près, j'ai peur… Bien que je sache que jamais tu ne me feras de mal, j'ai peur… Ça me tourmente… Comment tout te dire ? Cette faveur que je veux te demander… Je ne peux l'exiger de toi pourtant, tu me donnes déjà tant !_

**Tu changes, tu t'ouvres, je le vois. Est-ce grâce à moi ? Je l'espère mais tu ne me le diras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es fier. Tu ne veux pas paraitre fragile devant moi. Je comprends mais ça fait mal. Tu n'as que 16 ans, mais parfois, je trouve que tu fais plus vieux que ton âge. Tu es bien trop mature pour un adolescent. Il t'a détruit… Te forçant à grandir trop vite….**

I woke and child my fingers

_Je marche à tes côtés… pourtant j'ai l'air d'un enfant. Ne me regarde pas ainsi je t'en prie ! A tes yeux, je ne veux pas être un enfant !_

**Tu marches à mon côté, ton corps est celui d'un adolescent. Encore un enfant. C'est faux. Tu es bien plus. Un jeune home à peine sortit de l'enfance mais un jeune home quand même. A mes yeux, jamais tu ne seras un enfant, ni pour mon cœur non plus. J'aime te regarder avec les yeux d'un homme qui contemple un autre homme… Ne m'en veux pas pour cela…**

The Gem was gone in my hands…

And now, An Amethyst Remembrance.

_Ainsi confiant, tu remets ta vie entre mes mains. Tes yeux hantent mes jours et mes nuits. Beaux joyaux remplis d'innocence malgré le sang. Tu me tiens en ton pouvoir, je suis sous le charme de tes prunelles… Mes améthystes._

**Je te fais une confiance aveugle, ma vie, je te la confie sans regrets. Fais-en ce que tu désirs, je t'en voudrai pas. Je ne le puis. Tes prunelles réchauffent mon cœur gelé. Je suis totalement à ta merci petit ange. Je veux t'aimer, te protéger, te regarder me sourire pour l'éternité. **

Is all I own… Go from me !

_Je suis si fatigue, il m'a encore torturé. Je craque, je n'en peux. Je suis à bout de force. Je ne veux que retrouver la chaleur de tes bras. M'y réfugier, m'y blottir pour respirer ton parfum de miel et de violette au creux de ton cou… Je te vois, tu m'attends sous les cerisiers. Je cours vers toi et me serre contre toi._

**Je t'ouvre mes bras, viens t'y réfugier chaque fois que tu le souhaiteras. Je suis là. Jamais je ne te laisserai derrière moi. Je tiens trop à toi. Reposes-toi, je veille mon cher et tendre.**

Yet I fell that I shall stand…

Henceforward in thy shadow,

_Au milieu des ténèbres, serres-moi dans tes bars puissants. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai peur, il sait comment me réduire à sa merci, je t'en supplie ! Sauve-moi de lui ! Viens me reprendre, m'arracher d'entre ses griffes ! Je sens tes bras autour de moi, j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur ton visage inquiet. Un cauchemar… Encore un cauchemars mais tu es là. Tout va bien maintenant…_

**La nuit est bien noire ce soir, tout est silencieux jusqu'au moment où je t'entends crier. Je me lève et cours auprès de toi. Tu gémis, tu cris, tu t'agites dans les draps… Encore un cauchemar… Pourquoi faut-il qu'un tel monstre hante les rêves d'un ange ? De mon ange. Je m'approche et t'entour de mes bras. Tu reviens à toi, sortant de ta torpeur. Tes yeux scrutes mon visage avec avidité. Un faible sourire nait sur tes lèvres, tu es rassuré. Je te serre un moment contre mon cœur en te chuchotant des mots apaisants avant de te sentir te rendormir. Cette nuit, je resterai de nouveau près de toi…**

Go from me ! Go from me !

_Reste avec moi ! C'est un ordre mais surtout une prière que je t'adresse, les larmes roulant le long de mes joues alors qu'au milieu des flammes, je te sers dans mes bras frêles._

**Reste à mes côtés. Je t'implore en te serrant dans mes bras alors que tu m'ordonnes, me supplie de rester avec toi pour toujours, de vivre pour toi. Si c'est ce que tu désirs alors…**

Yet I fell that I shall stand…

Henceforward in thy shadow, go from me !

_Tu es réveillé, Tatsumi est auprès de toi alors je n'ai pas osé rester. C'est lâche mais lui tu l'as aimé et il t'aime toujours alors je ne me sens pas à ma place. Mais… Malgré moi, mon cœur te veux ici sous les cerisiers en fleur avec moi. Je suis jaloux de Tatsumi… Moi aussi, je t'aime mais tu n'en sais rien. C'est logique puisque je ne te l'ai pas encore dis… Mais si jamais, je te l'avouais… Accepterais-tu mes sentiments ? Me laisserais-tu devenir plus que ton partenaire ? Je t'en prie dis-moi que oui ! Que tu ne me rejetteras pas ! Je t'aime tant… Plus que je n'ai jamais osé aimer quelqu'un… Dis-moi… Ressens-tu quelque chose pour moi, malgré Muraki ?_

**Tu as quitté l'infirmerie. Tu n'es pas à l'aise avec Tatsumi ? Pourquoi ? Il est vrai qu'un temps nous nous sommes aimés mais en y repensant, je ne crois pas que c'était réellement de l'amour ou tout du moins, il n'était pas fait pour durer. Je te suis dehors. Malgré la nuit, la lune est pleine et argentée, je te vois. Tu regardes le ciel en t'appuyant au tronc d'un cerisier. Je ne sais pas si tu accepterais que je reste auprès de toi, si tu savais ce que je ressens pour toi… Je t'aime. Plus que tout, je t'aime petit ange. Mais toi, que ressens-tu ? Je sais que tu tiens à moi, mais est-ce de la même manière que moi, je tiens à toi ? Je voudrai tant le savoir…**

Tsuzuki s'approcha de son jeune partenaire et l'enlaça par derrière, passant ses bras autour des hanches fines du blond qui se laissa ramener contre un torse puissant et bien connus. Hisoka inspira le parfum de son partenaire qui posa sa joue contre le crâne de l'adolescent. Un silence apaisant régna durant quelques instants.

- Tu vas prendre froid à rester dehors ainsi.

- Dis toute suite que je suis faible. Rétorqua le plus jeune sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Un petit rire raisonna dans la nuit.

- Jamais je ne dirai une telle chose, Hisoka et tu le sais.

Hisoka, le cœur battant, se retourna dans les bras du Shinigamis aux yeux violets et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser timidement ses lèvres tremblantes contre celles de son partenaire dont le cœur rata un battement avant de repartir tout aussi brusquement. Il répondit tout aussi doucement au baiser chaste que lui offrait son petit ange blond en passant l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque fine tout en la caressant doucement. Lorsqu'ils rompirent l'échange à bout de souffle, leurs yeux brillaient intensément. Ils étaient heureux de voir que l'autre acceptait et retournait l'amour qu'il lui portait. Hisoka se serra davantage contre Tsuzuki, nichant son visage contre la poitrine de son partenaire qui resserra son étreinte autour du corps fin. Un doux « Je t'aime » murmuré en parfaite harmonie s'éleva dans un tourbillon de fleurs roses pâles alors que la nuit refermait ses rideaux autour des deux anges amoureux.

Et… FIN !

Moi : Yahou ! Bouclé en 3h chronos en main ! (saute partout)

Hisoka : Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! O_O

Tsuzuki : Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup Tsuki ?

Moi : Hé hé je sais pas xD J'avais ça qui me trottait dans la tête alors voilà xD

Hisoka : Ou la vache...

Moi : Oh faites pas chier les gars ! Pour une fois que je vous torture pas !

Tsuzuki : Ah c'est pas faux...

Moi : Bon, les amis merci de laisser des Review ^^

Hisoka : Ouais sinon elle va bouder !

Tsuzuki : Merci d'avoir lu et au plaisir les amis ^^

Moi : (à Tsuzuki) Arrêtes de piquer mes répliques ! _ Ja ne mina !


End file.
